Black Roses
by Twisted-Galaxy
Summary: A Darkness rises, believing that that the heroes who saved the world 1 hundred years ago are dead. Kratos, Raine, Genis and Lloyd are alive though and they are ready to fight and defend. This journey is a starting nightmare. I'll continue YAY!
1. Graves of Heroes

I don't own Tales of Symphonia characters and locations!

**Black Roses **

CHAPTER ONE

-One hundred years after the fall of Yggdrasill-

Lloyd looked at the graves of his friends. Oh how he missed them. Colette Brunel, Sheena Fujibayashi, Zelos Wilder, Presea Combatir and Regal Bryant all had requested to be buried next to each other for they allwere good friends and wished that they not be separated. A statue of a tree that represented the tree of mana stood over their graves with engravings.

_For these souls which fought so bravely, _

_We pray that you rest in peace,_

_Colette Brunel: One who is not to be remembered as a chosen but as a friend and a fighter. _

_Sheena Fujibayashi: A women who stood strong and changed the tides of fate, none will forget your name._

_Zelos Wilder: A man who brought joy to all lives. May the light shine on you always and may you find peace._

_Presea Combatir: A role model for all. Your undying loyalty brought courage to all who set eyes upon you. _

_Regal Bryant: May you pass your love, wisdom, courage, hope and dreams to others who have lost all. You are proof that men can atone for sins. _

Lloyd felt numb that his friends were gone. He remembered their faces; voices, personalities and he remembered the roles they had each played in his life. He whispered a prayer and stood his black cloak catching a passing breeze perfectly. They had each died differently…Colette had died of old age, Sheena of a virus, Zelos had gotten a knife through the heart, Presea had died because someone had slipped poison in her drink and Regal had died from a heart attack. Lloyd sighed wiping away a tear. He should be under the earth as well but unfortunately a dying girl had given him Cruxis Crystal and beggedhim that he keep it, that it was her mothers and she had no one else to give it to. Now he would live as long as he had it with him. He turned his gaze to the sky and wondered if Kratos was still hanging in there. When Lloyd had been younger and traveling to break the seals with Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena and Kratos he had wondered what had made Kratos to be so emotionless and calm. It had seemed unnatural back then but now Lloyd understood…that was the way time hadmade him. Kratos was that way because he had suffered so many emotional regrets, losses, pain and disappointments. Lloyd closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning his back on his friends and walking away with a life he shouldn't have.

Raine closed the book and noticed that Genis was staring out a window his gaze was clouded in sadness.

"Genis? Are you oaky?"

"There all dead, aren't they?"

"Who?"

"Lloyd and the others... They don't live this long." Raine closed her eyes and whispered that they probably were and Genis went back to a book he had been reading, probably to distract himself.

"Genis? Are you sure your okay?"

"No…" He whispered, "I never got to say good-bye to any of them…" Raine tried to swallow past a hard lump that had formed in her throat but it just made things worse. She felt tears brim her eyes and closed them trying to ignore the sadness.

"I didn't get to say good-bye either." She whispered keeping her voice strong. "It's something we'll have to live with, I'm certain they wouldn't want us to live out our lives in misery." Genis nodded a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Its just that I can't help it…" He whispered "When I think of all the fun we had together... it-its like being given a taste of freedom then having it taken away with no hope whatsoever of it coming back…I feel like I'm suffocating sometimes when I bring up a particular memory that involves great happiness…like the time when Lloyd was playing pin the tail on the donkey and he accidentally pinned it on a skunk." Genis laughed quietly to himself at the memory. "He smelled horrible for months…no one would go near him and he was all happy that he couldn't go to school because of they way he smelt…I remember that when the smell was going away he went into the woods and looked for another skunk so he wouldn't have to go to school, instead he got too close to a mother bear and her cub and well you remember what happened next…" Genis smiled then sighed. "Man I miss him." Raine patted his shoulder

"I know how you feel…Maybe we could go to the grave site wheretheyare buried and pay them respects…if you want to that is" Genis looked up at her with a smile.

"I'd like that."

Lloyd slept under a tree his hands crossed behind his head. He had stopped aging at the age of 29 and resembled Kratos so closely that even the dimmest person could realize that they were related in some way. His two swords were hidden in there sheaths and again were so elegant and powerful that anyone could realize that these weapons were not only for looks but for fighting as well. He had beentherefor everyone when they had died and now his currentconcern was searching for Genis and Raine. Hedidn't want them to die alone.He opened his eyes after hearing a voice...A voice herecognized.He stood and walked to the edge of the cliff and blinked. Was his eyes deceiving him? Raine and Genis were traveling mere feet below him. This was too easy something had to happen…and sure enough something did.

-

Please REVIEW! When i don't get any reviews i assume that my story sucks and i discontinue it. Please REVIEW! I'm begging you! (on hands and knees) PLEASE!


	2. Lost memory

I don't own Tales of Symphonia characters and locations!

**Black Roses **

CHAPTER TWO

Lloyd watched as something fell from the sky no bigger then a bird. It landed in front of Raine and she bent and picked it up. Soon another fell and another…when it started to come down as rain Lloyd now could see what was falling from the sky. Roses…Black Roses. Thousands of them. He grabbed one from its descent and stared at it. The stem and thorns were a dark hue of green and the pedals of the flower were black. He'd never seen such an odd behavior of nature. He dropped the flower and it hit the ground dying instantly its pedals curling in on itself. He jumped from the cliff and landed behind Raine and Genis, they turned instantly. Their eyes lit up and there jaws dropped.

"LLOYD-" Genis screamed. Lloyd shushed him by waving his hand in a cut like manner and Genis bit his lip quieting. A soft crying sound could be heard and rain started to fall from a cloudless sky. He sensed the hairs on the back of his neck rise and stared past Genis and Raine. Something nagged at him as though he was suppose to know what was happening. He brushed past Genis and Raine and knelt by a transparent girl…She cried and looked up at him with ice blue eyes, her black hair was a mess, she held a black rose which was also transparent in her hands.

"Hi." He whispered ever so gently. "What's the matter?"

"_He's dead…" _She whispered _"He's gone…he should be here with me…but he's not…he's gone." _

"Who is?"

"_My brother…Ryan…he was murdered. I died soon after of an illness, my father committed suicide my mother she was tortured to death…they are here with me, but my brother was consumed by the darkness that approaches…he no longer lives in body or soul…he does not exist…yet I remember him. I want to see him again." _She cried and sobbed her tears reminded him of the rain.

"What's your name?"

"_You should remember…I've already told you before…are you so lost you don't remember me?" _

"I remember your eyes." He whispered, "I remember your misery…but I don't remember your name."

"_Lloyd. I weep for you I weep for all who must face the evil that approaches…the evil that consumed my brother…Lloyd remember… remember my name…remember my story…remember that you alone are alone in dreams…Here." _She raised the flower she held and wiped away her tears the rain stopped.He grabbed it and it materialized in his hand. The flowers that littered the ground disappeared and he stood from his kneeling position transfixed by the flower.

"_Lloyd...you must face fears you never knew you had…again I will weep for you. Remember…My name." _The girl smiled and disappeared. Lloyd twirled the flower in his fingers trying to remember the name. He started to pace, it was a habit he had somehow picked up while in the library. He didn't see where his eyes were staring…he was in too deep of thought to notice. He stopped and stared at the flower a name on the tip of his lips…he remembered her eyes, her misery. He'd met her somewhere but where? He then blinked noticing a hand waving in front of his face.

"Hello Lloyd…you there?" He stared at Genis…the half elf had grown to his height and he currently wore a green outfit with black and white from here to there. His eyes glowed with happiness.

"Hey Genis." He looked past Genis and at Raine "Hey Raine…you two look well."

"So do you." Raine said with a smile. "I m amazed to see you so alive and so young." Lloyd sighed.

"Yeah…I got a Cruxis Crystal to thank for that…" He stared up at them. "What are you two doing here? Not like I'm complaining or anything…"

"We were actually going to visit the graves of our fellow companions." Genis said gazing at him…Lloyd smiled.

"It'll take me awhile to get use to talk with you at eye level."

Kratos leaned against the window. He knew that Lloyd was probably long gone but something in his heart just nagged at him that that wasn't so. He blinked as he heard a low laugh…

"_Alone…oh so alone. Ha ha ha ha…you look delicious to consume." _Kratos shivered and looked down at a ever so pale stone… Curious he went to pick it up but as his fingers came in contact with its surface he reeled back in pain.

Lloyd gasped falling to his knees "Father…"

Kratos cursed to himself holding his hand. "WHAT THE HELL!" Just then the stone hovered off the ground the pale gray turning instantly to a black. He stood and something grabbed his arm turning him around. It was a girl…except she was transparent. Her ice blue eyes froze him in place and her black hair swept in a non-existent breeze.

"You cannot face such a foe-" 

"It's a rock!"

"Shut up and listen it's not just a rock it's the soul of the dark one himself! You must get away from here…Flee!" 

"Where? There is nowhere to go!"

Lloyd whispered words under his breath…The words just came to him and he whispered them in response to knowing them…There was a dull pain in the back of his head that increased with every word that past his lips. A tear rolled down his cheek because of the pain.

"Your son is calling you!" She hissed "Can you not hear his cry?" 

"Lloyd?"

"_Yes Lloyd! FOCUS!" _The rock blinked becoming part of a body.

"Well I've never seen that before" He admitted… then he heard it. _"FATHER! DANGER IS NEAR! LET ME HELP YOU!" _Kratos looked around for the girl but she had disappeared. "_DAMN YOU! LET ME HELP YOU!" _

Lloyd didn't know what was happening but for a brief moment he could have sworn he saw Kratos. He reached for where he had been still chanting the words.

Kratos saw his son his hand reaching for him "_TAKE MY HAND! I'LL GET YOU AWAY FROM HERE!" _Kratos reached for it and clasped it…everything went white…

The pain had stopped as soon as it had started…Lloyd blinked. Genis and Raine stared at him as though he was about to attack.

"Are you okay?" Raine asked kneeling by him.

"I-I may be allergic to roses." Just then something landed on him. Whatever it was it knocked the wind clear out of his lungs. He coughed and pushed the lump off him gasping for each breath.

"What…the …hell… hit…me?" He stared at the thing he had pushed off and felt his eyes bulge from his sockets…the breath that he was struggling to gain now was trapped in his lungs…Kratos…

-

It was brought to my attention that Colette also has a Cruxis Crystal and that it didn't prevent her death…I am thankful that this was brought to my attention and I will hope to correct it later when I find the time…Also I tried to keep spaces in between my words so as to not annoy the readers…enjoy! THANKS! REVIEW: D


	3. Unfold your wings and Fly

I don't own Tales of Symphonia characters and locations!

**Black Roses **

CHAPTER THREE

Lloyd had to remind himself to breath. But the sight of seeing his father was almost unbelievable. He stumbled to his feet and rubbed his chest where Kratos had landed.

"Nice landing." He joked and Kratos looked around a bit before getting to his feet as well. Lloyd brushed off the dirt that had managed to get on his clothes. Raine waved her hands and Genis blinked rubbing his eyes.

"Kratos! How did you get here?"

"I don't know…ask Lloyd." Everyone turned to Lloyd and he shrugged.

"It just came to me…I'm not sure of what I did." There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Genis.

"Wow. Lloyd you look like Kratos!" Kratos and Lloyd each side glanced at each other. "Raine… were still visiting the graves right?"

"Graves?" Kratos questioned

"So THAT'S where you're heading." Lloyd said snapping his fingers… "I was thinking maybe a library or something." Lloyd glanced at Kratos "The graves of our friends." Kratos nodded understanding. They agreed that they would head to the graves then decide the next course of action.

They had walked for little more then an hour in silence when Lloyd decided to bring up the topic that was on everyone's minds whether they knew it or not.

"That girl that was crying…" Raine looked over her shoulder, Kratos raised his eyebrows in question and Genis muttered something about him having a bad memory. "I recognized her…"

"What girl?" Kratos asked

"Oh you wouldn't know her" Lloyd said, "Blue eyes, black hair, about eleven years old… dead." Kratos blinked.

"She's dead? You know your description fits a girl who helped me off Derris Kharlan." Lloyd blinked.

"You know her?"

"No it was my first time ever seeing her."

"Interesting." Lloyd whispered lowering his gaze to the ground "She said that her brother was consumed by a darkness…she said that I knew her. I know she wasn't lying-" He started to lower his voice further and further till he wasn't talking at all. Kratos ears picked up a sound far off and he checked to make sure his sword was clear in his scabbard.

"THAT'S IT!" Lloyd said excited "Evil is involved!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Lloyd." Genis whispered "its obvious that evil's involved." Lloyd looked disappointed that his discovery wasn't new information. But he quickly cheered himself up by starting a conversation on how paper was made.

…Too bad they misunderstood the information Lloyd had discovered …it could have saved him from a lot of pain.

They reached the graves just as the sun was setting. Lloyd heard a light growl in the distance but after looking at the others it was obvious that they hadn't heard it. His hand gripped the hilt of one of his swords and he slowly backed off so he was behind everyone. It growled again and Kratos must have also been aware of the sound for his hand was now tightly gripping the hilt of his sword. His eyes scanned the darkness looking for any bit of movement. A slight pain appeared in his mind and then voices started to whisper in his head…

_When the time comes and the moon is full unfold your wings and fly… _

_Prepare yourself for Evil himself approaches. _

_Your not suppose to be here, none of you are._

_BEHIND YOU!_ They screamed together.

Twirling on his foot and pulling his sword out he swung at something he sensed behind him and though nothing was there his sword gave a metal clang as it came in contact with something. Lloyd's eyes narrowed determined to see the foe. Kratos pulled his sword free and Genis and Raine turned abruptly taking out there own weapons. Laughter rang out in the area and Lloyd felt the pressure lift from his sword. He saw the grass near him flatten and he could judge where the creature was going to strike next. He dodged and sliced through it…it screamed and appeared…the 'creature' was actually a man.

"Dodage!" He spat… "I thought I rid myself of you!" Dodage was a man who was a wimp and a coward. He was the one who, using his sneaking abilities had poisoned Presea and stabbed Zelos. Lloyd didn't hold pity this time… he had given the man his second chance. The man cried.

"Please don't hurt me! PLEASE!" He had a trail of bloodcoming from his side and Lloyd glared silently at him. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have attacked you! I'll give you money…I'll-"

"Dodage" Lloyd said sheathing his sword and crossing his arms. "Last time we met what did I tell you."

"T-t-that if you ever s-saw me a-again y-you'd…k-kill m-me." Lloyd nodded and without mercy grabbed the mans collar dragging him away. Dodage screamed digging his nail in the ground "PLEASSSE!" He hollered tears streaming down his face "PLEASSSE! I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" His voice cracked and he started to flat out-sob. He knew the others were following him.

"Lloyd stop!" Raine yelled, "STOP!" Lloyd sighed and dropped the man putting his foot on his throat so he wouldn't run away.

"What?" He asked calmly

"Lloyd are you insane? You can't just take this mans life like this!" Lloyd lifted his eyebrow.

"No? I let this man live once before to prove that he could redeem himself…but obviously he hasn't. There's nothing more I can do." The man started to choke as Lloyd applied pressure to his throat. "I wonder if I should make this make this more painful."

"Lloyd stop!" Genis screamed grabbing his arm. "What are you doing?" Lloyd was then hit with an idea and took out a short dagger from his boot. He handed it to Dodage and removed his foot from the mans throat.

"Dodage?" Dodage looked up at him "I'll give you a week to prove yourself to me…one. Got that?" He nodded and Lloyd continued, "You will work for me. Betray me and faster then a gust of wind you'll be dead…understand." Dodage nodded once again.

"You wont regret it…master." Genis released a breath.

"I guess this is better then him dying." Lloyd sighed…he really had no idea what to do with Dodage. It wasn't the poor mans fault that he was so evil…If Lloyd killed him it would be the same as killing an innocent child.

"Prepare for Evil approaches." He whispered. Kratos was calm as though the whole ordeal wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"What kind of evil?"

"What do you mean? What kind? Evil Even? Who else!"

"Evil Even?" Raine questioned with a blink. "Who's that?"

"WHAT! YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Lloyd blinked then grunted as something swept through his chest. He put a hand over his wound and stared numb as blood dripped from his hand. A man materialized behind him and Lloyd gasped, as a full moon grew brighter in the sky. He fell to his knees and Kratos screamed his name and rushed forward. Raine and Genis stumbled towards him. The man grabbed his hair and pulled his head back…a knife went against his throat and Kratos skidded to a stop. Raine and Genis also stopped as he felt the pressure of the knife against his throat increase…

"TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND HE DIES!"

_When the time comes and the moon is full unfold your wings and fly…_

-

I hope you like it! I really hope you do. Please REVIEW! (Hey! That rhymed!)

_: D Special thanks to the reviews_!


	4. Open your eyes

I don't own Tales of Symphonia characters and locations!

**Black Roses **

CHAPTER FOUR

The burning in his chest was unbearable but he had to endure it nonetheless. The cold metal against his throat made him wince but the thing that turned his nerves to ice was the one who held the sword. Evil Even.

_When the time comes and the moon is full unfold your wings and fly… _

_'I don't have the strength'_ Lloyd thought…surprisingly the voice answered back

_Is that doubt I sense? I would never have thought it from you _

_'Who are you?'_

_Not a who…a what. I am a Cphonina. I speak to minds that need my aid._

_'Your aid?'_

_…Lloyd you have the strength…never doubt that…never…Evil commands you to open your eyes…if you want to live… OPEN YOUR EYES!_

Lloyd didn't remember closing his eyes but he opened them with a sharp raspy gasp. He heard a cruel laugh and saw the pale faces of Raine, Genis, Dodage and Kratos.

"Ahh you see how even the strong warrior Lloyd opened his eyes when I tell him to do so." The moons light hit his face and he could tell that he was kneeling in his own blood…that if Raine didn't get to him soon he'd be beyond her ability to heal. The sword was still at his throat, Evil was still holding onto this hair, his wound was still bleeding and most importantly of all…he was still alive. He coughed and felt blood trickle from his mouth. Evil yanked back on his hair and Lloyd's hand twitched as he tried to focus on his power to unfold his wings.

"Now Lloyd…if you want your friends to live, if you want to live…give me the Eternal sword." Lloyd laughed. Though he didn't feel like it and he knew that it was a stupid thing to laugh at. It was the only thing he knew would be able to get under Evil's skin…to buy him time even if it was but a second.

"You're a fool!" He laughed, "Never would I give you the sword. You'd just abuse its power! You'd just cause-" Lloyd laughter was cut short as Evil kneed him in the back of his wound. He felt his eyes widen… but not because of the pain… he could tell that he was now bathed in light…Evil lost his grip on him…his wings unfolded. The effect of this was that the pain was now dulled and that he could sense the power that had been left dormant within his soul reawaken. He slowly stood and though he stumbled and was slouched over he managed to keep his balance and slowly turn to glare at Evil who glared back.

"You can't touch me in this form. It burns your filthy hide." Evil raised his nose in offence.

"Since when did you have this angelic power? You are a mere pathetic human."

"Yet you see me as a threat." He hissed.

"I will have that sword. It's the only way to get what I want…you can't live forever." Evil glared at him before disappearing. Lloyd stopped the flow of power, his wings vanished and he fell face first into his own blood. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing…but it was so difficult. He couldn't get the breath his body desired and needed. He felt a hand touch his face it was so…warm…

Raine swept a hand over his death pale face. He didn't react to her touch…he just continued to gasp for breath. Kratos was biting his lip and his eyesstarted towater. It disturbed her to see Kratos soupset… she lowered her hand underneath his back and felt the opening of the injury and taking her staff she placed it over the exit.

"This will take awhile…"

"Your able to heal him?" Kratos asked

"Yes." Kratos reaction was pure relief as he fell to his knees with an exhale of breath. Genis was keeping an eye on Dodage who wept praying for his master's health. But it seemed fake…

Hours had past and Raine had just finished healing Lloyd who was now breathing normally though he would cough from time to time. A fire blazed nearby and Kratos stared at it as obviously thinking about the current events. Genis opened a book flipping though pages.

"I don't understand what just happened." He whispered to himself "Evil Even? What kind of uncreative person came up with that name?" Lloyd gasped and shivered. Raine took another blanket and put it over his body.

"He has a slight fever…it should be gone by morning." Kratos nodded still staring at the fire. Genis glanced up at his sister with a sigh.

"Raine…why haven't I ever heard of this Evil Even. Why isn't he in the books?"

"Because…" Dodage interrupted "He makes sure no one knows of his existence…he burns all books containing his name… one would only know of his existence if they served him or if they've fought him and lived."

"And you know this how?" Raine asked

"I use to serve him…but master Lloyd can protect me. I will not work for himanymore." Genis glared at him.

"I just want you to know that I don't like you…"

"As long as you don't kill me I don't care."

Lloyd opened his eyes and was greeted by a rising sun. He blinked a few times allowing his eyes to adjust. Stiff and sore he sat up leaning his back against a tree. Raine must have healed him…

"How are you feeling?" Lloyd glanced at who had spoken.

"Hey Dodage…I'm fine." He slowly got to his feet and took a sharp intake of breath as his head gave a slight ache.

_You didn't fly… _

_'Yet I managed to live without flying.'_

_That's not what I meant…there's something you must see…_

_' What do you mean?'_

_Lloyd… in the skies above you can see what none on the ground can…_

_'What would I see?' _

_A temple…a temple in the clouds._

-  
Evil Even? THAT Folks is what happens when you allow your little brother to pick the name…Oh well he likes it and I'm not going to change it because he would start crying…its better to avoid the whole thing altogether…Sorry guys if ya hate the name but I would like you all to know…its not my fault.  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :D

LOVE YA ALL :P


	5. Bellflower

I don't own tales of Symphonia characters or locations

**Black Roses**

CHAPTER FIVE

Lloyd looked at the clouds as though expecting to see it…to see a temple. He didn't see one but he wasn't about to doubt the voice. It hadn't been wrong so far. He pulled out a rose and twirled it between his fingers trying to remember the name of the girl.

'_Can you tell me the name of the girl?'_ he thought examining the flower.

There was no reply. He sighed and watched as a petal fell from the black rose hitting the ground. He stared at it and blinked as the petal disappeared and in its place grew a red rose.

_Lloyd…what do you see?_

'_A rose' _

_Correct…Now tell me…what was the flower your father gave your mother on their first date?_

'_W-what? What kind of question is that to ask of me? How am I supposed to know? What makes it relevant?'_

The voice became silent.

"M-Master is there something wrong?" Lloyd sighed and snapped out of his thoughts glancing at Dodage. He didn't answer instead he walked away out to a near clearing. He tucked the rose away and crossed his arms. A breeze stirred his black cloak and he took a deep breath of the fresh air. He heard the others walk up behind him and he turned staring at Raine, Genis, Dodage and Kratos.

"Kratos…what was the name of the flower you gave Anna on your first date?" Kratos was unprepared for the question and hesitated to answer.

"W-well it was a-a well it-"

"Just say the name of the flower." Lloyd said trying to get to the point.

"A Bellflower." He whispered a tint of a blush on his cheeks. Lloyd smiled.

"Smooth" Kratos opened his mouth but closed it and smiled back.

"…What brought that up?" Raine asked. Lloyd shrugged.

"I was curious…Lets head north. There's a new town there. We should restock our supplies before we head out." They nodded and as the sun rose higher in the sky they made there way to Maddafa.

The town wasn't much of anything yet but it was well on its way, there were many bars, hotels and jobs to be had…Lloyd had been here many times before but the last time he had been here was a year ago… he had to admit... he was surprised at how well it had grown.

"I've never been here before." Dodage whispered. A child chasing a ball ran in front of them and Genis glared at Dodage.

"Maybe that's for the best." Dodage glared back but didn't say anything. Lloyd stopped near an inn and let out a long breath.

"Well here goes." He opened the door and immediately saw whom he had been searching for.

"ASH!" He said, "We need your help." Ashley glared at him from behind the front desk.

"Another visit? Should I consider myself blessed?" Lloyd scratched the back of his head.

"We need supplies and a night to rest." Ashley glared at him.

"I told you that if you came in here again I'd detach the head from your shoulders!"

"So you did." Lloyd cleared his throat.

"PLEASE!" He begged falling to his knees "I PROMISE THAT I WON'T BURN THE HOTEL TO THE GROUND, GET ONE OF THE STAFF MURDERED, LOSE ALL THE MONEY YOU SAVED UP, BREAK YOUR FAVORITE VASE, FIND AND SELL YOUR WEDDING RING, POSION THE VISITERS, BRING IN STRAY DOGS, FLUSH A SHOE DOWN THE TOILET, SCREAM AT THE CHAMBER MAIDS SAYING THAT THEY'VE STOLEN MY STUFF, KNOCK A VACUUM DOWN THE STAIRS, PUNCH A HOLE IN THE WALL-" He took a deep breath and continued "-BURN THINGS, THREATEN TO KILL THE VISITORS, SHARPEN MY SWORDS WHERE EVERYONE CAN SEE, PICK POCKET PASSING STRANGERS, GET INTO FIST FIGHTS WITH PEOPLE WHO REALLY PISS ME OFF, BREAK DOWN THE DOORS, TELL LIES TO FREAK PEOPLE OUT, THROW THINGS OUT A WINDOW, LAUGH FOR NO APPARENT REASON-"

"That was on purpose?" Ashley asked

"Well yeah…I was bored…let me continue…" He opened his mouth but Ashley screamed for him to stop. Kratos and the others blinked as though coming out of a trance.

" He actually did all that stuff?" Raine asked disbelieving

"Yep! Lloyd here holds the record for scaring away the most visitors and causing the most damage!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lloyd said defending himself "That last visit I behaved myself."

"Lloyd! You took my wedding ring and sold it for a empty beer bottle!"

"It was half full!" Ashley glared at him.

"You also punched a hole in the wall and kicked a vacuum down the stairs!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I tripped over the vacuum which was at the** top **of the stairs!" Ashley glared at him. "Lloyd, I hate having you as a guest in here, you always, always! Cause more trouble then your worth!" Lloyd snorted.

"Your point?"

"FINE! One! ONE more chance…" She glanced at Kratos. "Keep him in line…there will be no more chances after this one." She walked away and Lloyd sighed.

"This place holds so many memories."

"I can't believe she let you stay!" Genis said, "Someone was killed because of you!"

"Hey that only happened once!"

-

I felt compelled to add more comic relief in this chapter…sorry it was sooo short. I have had so much to do of late and I wanted to get something up for you readers so even though this is a tad short. (sigh I apologize)… I decided to put it up anyway. Sorry but I wont have another update till early next week…(sob) Sorry!

Thanks to the reviewers:D


	6. Dark Wicked Lies

I don't own tales of Symphonia characters or locations

**Black Roses**

CHAPTER SIX

Lloyd dumped himself on the nearest bed with a sigh. He liked the beds in this hotel…they always managed to sooth him to sleep on bad days. The room was actually quite big and contained a bookshelf of rare to find books, which Raine ran to right away.

"These books! How come they're not in a library?"

"They're copies…" Lloyd said staring at her "there is actually quite a few of those kinds of books hanging around this place…The people here didn't want old and valuable books disappearing…so they created hundreds of copies spanning from the original. I guess it seemed like a good idea to begin with."

"How can it be a bad idea?" Genis asked sitting on a bed…Kratos went to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down with a sigh.

"The books are hard to find for a reason." Lloyd muttered "Some books such as '_Angelic Rain' _and _'D.E.A.T.H' _contain information that is so dangerous that people who shouldn't be getting a hold of it are…its become a real problem." Raine smiled at him.

"You've changed…you've become much more knowledgeable then you use to be." Lloyd laughed

"I only know things because of experiences I've had to go through…Hell I don't even know my multiplication table." Raine sighed and Genis whispered a 'go figure'. Dodage stood by the door listening to the whole conversation.

"Why are you standing by the door?" Genis asked glaring.

"I'm making sure no intruders barge in." Lloyd smiled.

"This hotel is first class. Relax…they have tons of guards for this place" Dodage didn't seem convinced and remained standing by the door. Lloyd yawned and stretched his arms…then blinked as he remembered something.

"Rose Bellflower! That's the girls name!" Lloyd snapped his fingers "I remember now…odd how this place calms me when I need to think." Raine took a book off the shelf and sat down turning the pages.

"Is that why you wanted to rest here?" She looked up at him

"Partly" Lloyd whispered with a nod of his head. "Another is that I introduced Ashley and Risk to each other…four months later they got married…I like to see how they're doing so I come by here to visit. Risk's a good pal of mine…" Genis relaxed himself on his bed.

"What's he like?"

"He's a scholar to start with so he's kinda smart." Lloyd thought a bit "He doesn't like mornings, rats or snakes…Spiders scare the absolute crap out of him…he's reasonably funny and likes to do things the hard way." Lloyd was going to continue but he coughed and shivered. Raine walked over to him. She placed her hand on his forehead.

"Hmm the fever's back." Lloyd sighed.

"You know one time I thought I was drunk but it actually had a fever…funny story you see I-" Raine glanced at him.

"You drink?"

"Not often…" Lloyd smiled "But I must admit I've had my moments." Kratos glared at him from the corner of the room.

"Drinking isn't good for your health."

"I don't drink often enough for it to have a serious impact…" Lloyd said dismissing Kratos words. "Maybe once every six months I have a moment when I grab any drink in sight but that's only once!"

"That's bad for your image." Raine hissed coldly putting a cool cloth on his forehead.

"It helps me forget things…" He whispered staring at the ceiling. Raine sighed loosing some of her anger.

"You have to find a better way to handle things. Drinking isn't the answer."

"The horrors we faced while uniting the two world were nothing…" Lloyd whispered, "There are monsters that don't sleep, don't die, don't feel pain, remorse or anything!" He slowly let out a breath. "I'm getting all worked up again…Dammit. You have no idea!"

"Lloyd calm down." Raine muttered grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to stare at her.

"Sorry." He whispered "sorry."

(An hour later)

Raine had finally gotten him to sleep. She examined his wound he had received from Evil Even but it didn't seem to be the cause of his fever. Kratos got up and slowly walked over to her.

"Is he okay?" Genis who was near removed his gaze from his book and stared at her expecting an answer.

"He'll recover on his own…I'm just curious as to what is causing this fever." She then noticed a scar starting on his wrist. Curious she rolled up his sleeve till the scar ended. It traveled the full length of his arm.

"That doesn't look like that was a fun thing to go through." Kratos observed tracing his fingers across the scar. "That's a good two feet! Even I don't have a scar like that." Raine shook her head.

"What's he been doing?" She then noticed and pulled out a black flower. The petals were still moist and the stem and thorns were so fresh and green that it looked as though it was plastic.

"What's this?" Kratos questioned pulling a slip of paper from Lloyds pocket. He unfolded it and raised his brows in question. "A poem?" He handed it to her.

'_Seek a temple hidden high in the skies,_

_Hidden by clouds and dark wicked lies' _

It was in Lloyd's messy writing, which hadn't improved from the last bit of work she had seen from him.

"Its in his hand writing…"

"Well isn't he romantic." Genis whispered from the bed "A rose and a poem."

"He got the rose from that girl...Rose" Raine whispered, "We saw him…and as for this 'poem' I think it's more of a reminder."

"A reminder?" Kratos muttered.

"Yes, and one like this is meant to be confusing. So that if the owner is found dead its information can't be understood…this means that this note here is important."

"What if it's just something he copied from a book." Kratos asked

"Well it could still hold some importance." Raine said handing him the note. She inspected Lloyd for wounds and succeeded in finding one on his shoulder. It was deep and infected.

"This is what is causing the fever…it's at least a week old. How could he live with this?"

Lloyd opened his eyes and sat up. Dodage was asleep at the door, Kratos was asleep on his bed, Raine was also asleep but she was in a chair a book in her lap and Genis was sprawled on his bed a trail of drool coming from his mouth. Lloyd got up and stretched noticing that someone had bandaged his arm. He walked to the door and nudged Dodage out of the way…Man he was a deep sleeper. Making his way down the stairs he spotted Ashley.

"Hey Ash…" She smiled.

"You kept your promise…you didn't brake, scare, steal or insult a thing…Amazing…Oh! I got all your supplies ready…that'll be 2600 Gald." Lloyd smiled and gave her the amount.

"Where's Risk?"

"He headed to Luin two days ago…you just missed him." Lloyd sighed.

"Well will you say hi to him the next time you see him?"

"Sure…"

"Oh! My friends are still asleep so when they wake up just tell them I'll be at the bar down the street."

"Your not going to get drunk again are you." Ashley asked concerned.

"Nah…I just need one… One nice cold drink." Lloyd sighed and rubbed his eyes exiting out of the hotel.

"Hey Dave! How's business." Lloyd committed taken an empty seat. The bar had a dozen or so people and most of them were people Lloyd recognized.

"Ahh Lloyd…Its fine, its fine…drink?"

"Yes…" Lloyd whined taking the drink from Dave's hand and taking a long gulp. "Ahh that better."

"So what you doing in town. Haven't seen ya in what a year?"

"That would be accurate." Lloyd replied looking at Dave. "…I'm here with two good friends, a murderer and my dad." Dave laughed.

"Never boring with you is it?"

"Oh how I wish for a normal boring day." Lloyd took another gulp and stared at Dave a bit.

"Any new stories?" Dave smacked the counter and laughed.

"Oh! I've been saving one for ya... I know you'll like it…"

Genis woke up before everyone else and wiped the drool away from his mouth. He glanced around a bit before noticing that Lloyd wasn't there. He sighed inwardly and woke Raine and Kratos.

"Lloyd's not here." Raine stood and looked around to confirm it while Kratos was already heading towards the door. Dodage woke with a snort.

"Good job." Genis said sarcastically. They walked down the stairs and Ashley smiled at them.

"Good morning did you sleep well…I've got your supplies already lined up…and-"

"Do you know where Lloyd is?" Kratos asked.

"He's at the bar down the street." Raine marched out of the door closely followed by the others.

"Once every 6 months my ass." They entered the bar and immediately saw Lloyd. People who were liquored and laughing surrounded him. They slowly approached and Lloyd looked up at them.

"Hey guys! Wanna drink?" Kratos grabbed Lloyd by the collar.

"Okay that's enough." Lloyd stumbled as he was dragged away and raised his drink.

"Bye! Till next time!" the men raised their drinks as Kratos pushed Lloyd out the bar.

"What the hells wrong with you?" Raine asked snatching the drink away from Lloyd. Lloyd reached for it but pulled back as he saw the glare in Raine's eyes. Kratos shook his head in disappointment and Genis stared at the ground feeling sympathy for his friend. Dodage got a look at the bottle and smiled.

"Oh! You drink the good stuff!" Raine glared at him and he went quiet.

"Well?" She asked, "I would never have thought of you turning into an alcoholic!" Lloyd stared at the ground.

"I'm usually not like this…It's just that…" Lloyd looked up at her. "Evil Even appeared the other day and it brought back some painful memories that I…I just don't want to remember."

"Like what! What could be so god damn painful that you'd resort to alcohol?"

"Raine…Stop." Raine glanced at Kratos. He wore an expressionless mask but she could read his eyes they were full of... pity.

"Lloyd…why?"

"I-I…" He became silent as loud scream filled the air.

-

POW! I actually found time to work on the next chapter! And not only that but it's the longest one yet! (smiles) I apologize if you don't like the idea of Lloyd as an alcoholic. But after all he's been through…he's gotta resort to something…PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear your opinions on whether or not you like the idea of Lloyd being an alcoholic…I need an idea of how the readers are feeling so I can better the later chapters! SO PLEASE REVIEW!

**Another thanks to the REVIEWERS! That I'm even at this point is all thanks to you!**


	7. Five months where Legends die

Note to all…I do not own Tales of Symphonia and related locations

**Black Roses**

CHAPTER SEVEN

He glanced at the others a bit before racing off in the direction the scream had come from. He felt guilty that Raine and the others saw him as an alcoholic.

_You should feel guilt…_ there was that voice again.

_'I do'_ He thought back 

…_Why don't you stop?_

'_Because…I don't know what else to do! How can I live with my memories?'_

…_With courage and self-respect…_

'_Easier said then done' _he thought darkly

Yet somehow you were able to live like that a hundred years ago… 

He shook his head snapping himself out of his thoughts. He needed to focus on the situation. He stopped when he saw the danger and drew his swords. It was another creature from Gardoon Dahami a world that had long ago fallen to darkness. The creature resembled a horse except this horse had its left eye dangling out of its socket; blood seeping from its mouth and its hide had been removed exposing the muscles, bones and organs. It reeked of decay.

"Oh my god!" Raine muttered. He shrugged.

"Its only a horse."

"It's a horse?" Kratos asked narrowing his eyes "Well I'll be…it's a horse"

The horse turned and let out a high pitch neigh running at them. Lloyd sighed and raced at it excepting the danger. It appeared that they would run head on but Lloyd side steps at the last second and ran his blade across the animal's legs. The horse fell screaming, its legs twitching. It struggled to get up but with no success. Lloyd calmly walked up to the creature and finally stabbed it in the heart. The horse died and Lloyd wiped the blood off his blades with a rag he had taken from the bar. Dodage blinked and grabbed the bottle that Raine was holding taking a deep gulp.

"What. Where. How. Since when…" Raine struggled to find words.

"Where is this creature from?" Kratos asked…he was the only one besides Lloyd who was calm enough to speak.

"Gardoon Dahami." Lloyd muttered putting his blades away and throwing the rag on the carcass of the animal.

"I've never heard of this Gardoon Dahami…" Raine whispered finding her voice… "Where is it?" Lloyd glanced around at the crowd that was starting to form.

"Let's talk somewhere private. Where we wont be overheard."

"What about-" Dodage began pointing at the carcass.

"Someone will take care of it."

They entered the hotel and Ashley glanced at them as they made their way to their room.

"Lloyd!" She called. Lloyd paused and glanced at her. She threw him something and he caught it. He glanced down and saw a key. He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Yeah…no problem! I need that room empty by the afternoon!"

"And it will be." Lloyd replied.

"This isn't the room we had last night." Dodage noticed as they entered a door near the back. Lloyd nodded as he pulled the key free from lock. "What I need to talk to you guys about could cause a panic if someone overheard."

"Important eh?" Dodage whispered "Evil Even and Gardoon Dahami?" Lloyd nodded and Dodage entered first followed by Raine, Genis, Kratos and lastly himself. He locked the door behind and turned staring at the others.

"Ask away and I will see if I can answer your questions." Raine spoke first.

"Where and what is Gardoon Dahami?" Lloyd walked away from the door and took a seat. The others awaited an answer.

"I'm not sure where exactly it is but I do know that it's not anywhere near here…Hmm maybe in another galaxy…That is a question I often find myself asking Risk…he's usually just like. 'How am I suppose to know?' or 'not here'."

"Wait Risk knows about this?" Genis asked.

"Yeah…as well with Ashley…it's a long story of how they found out… so lets just leave it at that." They nodded…

"Please continue…what is Gardoon Dahami?" Raine asked pulling out a book and taking notes.

"It was a world that was much like ours. The sun shined on it during the day and the two moons at night…the living went to sleep and woke up to embrace a new day…The main species there was called the Ophigt and they were equal in intelligence as we are. They used weapons similar to swords but they called them something else…uhh…I can't remember the name…" Lloyd closed his eyes as he tried to think. "A war started hundreds of years ago between the Ophigt and a group of…I'm not sure what to call them. But Evil Even led them…The Ophigt fought for two hundred years before they lost and became extinct…The rest of the living things were twisted into evil, hated creatures that still to this day don't know right from wrong…" Lloyd opened his eyes and stared at his companions. Dodage took a deep breath. "God I hate Evil…I've served under him for a hundred and eight years and I never got use to his cruel nature."

"You served under him for that long…why aren't you dead?" Genis asked. Dodage shrugged.

"I have no clue…"Lloyd looked at them.

"Anymore questions? Or can we leave?"

"Yes…actually." Kratos said "Why and for what purpose are they here and how did they get here?"

"They are here for the Eternal sword…it's the only power that's able to achieve whatever Evil Even is after…I know somehow that this is connected to Rose Bellflower but I just can't figure out how…" Lloyd pondered for a minute before giving up and continuing his explanation. "They get here through a sort of a rift between this world and Gardoon Dahami I'm not sure how it works but it does…"

"Where is this rift?" Raine asked. Lloyd stared at her…

"Its in the Tower of Mana…its creepy…you can see the other world."

"Is that where we are heading?" Kratos asked.

"Hell no…" Lloyd hissed "Not now anyway. Were going to meet up with Risk in Luin…"

"Why Risk?" Dodage asked twirling the empty bottle on a desk.

"I have to ask him a thing or two."

"About what?" Dodage wondered staring at him.

"THAT is none of your business." Lloyd said coldly.

"How did you achieve this information?" Dodage asked

"I went willingly into Gardoon Dahami to get at the very least an idea of what was held on the other side…" Lloyd shivered "It was indeed a risk with many consequences but in the long run it was worth it."

"…Let me guess you took up alcohol after you got back?" Dodage whispered "Hell, I was only there for a day and it drove me to crime."

"Five months was the time I spent there before I felt I had the information to leave…" Dodage dropped the bottle he was holding.

"Are we talking about the same place? The blood red seas? The trees that kill anything near? The decaying ground? The buildings made of bones? The trapped tortured spirits that walk the surface and thattake the soul from your body upon contact? The venomous water and-"

"YES!" Lloyd snapped, "Yes that place!"

"That doesn't sound like a happy place?" Genis whispered "Its sounds horrible…"

"Don't worry if you need a guide to get through that place I know it better then my home." Lloyd smiled. "I wandered wherever I could and memorized everything I saw…I willing to bet that I know that place better then Evil Even." They didn't looked comforted about that news…

-

Another chapter bites the dust and kisses the ground! I don't know if my story is heading in the right direction…and I beg people to review! It encourages me beyond words…Please…I need your words to help me keep my feet on the ground.

Special thanks to the Reviewers who have reviewed me up to now…THANKS!


End file.
